vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oko Yushima
Summary Oko Yushima (由嶌欧許, Yushima Ōko) was the head of Project Spearhead, a project regarding using Mod Souls in human bodies to fight Hollows. After his research was discontinued he put his memories into 2 Mod Souls: Inaba Kageroza and Nozomi Kujo. When the two reunited into one, he was reborn a Mod Soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Sumitsukigasa Name: Oko Yushima Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mod-Soul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness, Expert Swordsman, Afterimage Creation, Speed Enhancement with Shunpo, Expert Kido User, Healing, Paralysis with Kido, Attack Reflection (Can record and reflect back enemy movements and attacks), Absorption (Can absorb an opponents energy attack), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut slices of Space), Portal Creation, Attack Negation (Can record and cancel out an attack), Duplication (Can duplicate himself), Extrasensory Perception, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami are capable of directly inflicting damage to the soul using their Zanpakuto), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ichigo with his Hollow Mask), higher with Sumitsukigasa Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Ichigo) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Ichigo and Kageroza) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range, several hundred meters with Kido, higher with Sumitsukigasa Standard Equipment: His Zanpaktou, Sumitsukigasa Intelligence: Very High (Head of Project Spearhead and set into motion events that would lead to the Reigai Uprising) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. Sumitsukigasa: Sumitsukigasa has the abilities of both Raiku's Spatial Manipulation and Arazome Shigure's ability to absorb attacks and blast them back. •'Spatial Manipulation:' Yushima has the ability to create portals to the Dangai which can drag opponents into it. He can also record an opponents attack or movements to use against them or even Clone himself. ▪'Spatial Displacement:' Yushima has the ability to use portals to relocate himself instantly with the appearance of freezing time alongside the ability to take slices of space and recreate them. •'Reiatsu Absorption and Attack Duplication:' By spinning Sumitsukigasa right the central hoop glows pink allowing Yushima to absorb any attack that his Zanpakutō comes into contact with. When he spins Sumitsukigasa left the central hoop glows pink and fires the absorbed attack back. ▪'Hajo Kuri:' By striking Sumitsukigasa into the ground, an elegant fortress wall of purple Reishi is formed. The wall transforms all energy around it into Reishi, condensing it into a green ball before getting launched as a considerably powerful wave that decimates everything in its path. The wave can dispel even after it is launched. ▪'Renzan:Hajo Kuri:' A more powerful variant of Hajō Kūri, Sumitsukigasa produces this ability which surrounds Yushima and forms an elegant fortress of green Reishi. There are also various tendrils around the fortress which latch onto the ground beside it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users